Nerd CanadaxJock Reader
by ItalyPastaLove
Summary: you go to the high school prom with Canada


You where a baseball star at your school. All of the guys and girls want to hang out with you. But you didn't want to hang out with any of them. Why?, because you had a big crush on a shy boy named Matthew Williams.  
You felt sorry for him because he was mistaken for this brother Alfred or he was forgotten. Or even getting bullied by a group called the Bad Touch Trio. They where a bounce a pervy men. Francis would flirt with girls in the hallway, Antonio also would d flirt with girls but he wasn't as bad as Francis, and Gilbert with his "5 meters".  
One time you beat all three I them because they where flirting with you. Or when they beat up poor innocent Matthew.  
One day you hoped that you could tell  
Matthew your true feelings to him. But you where to worried that Matthew would not love you back. But this was the perfect time to tell  
him. The home coming dance was communing up and the girls ask the guys to go as their date. It was hard to find Matthew as school because he was so quit and un-noticeable. So your plan was to find his brother and ask him to ask Matthew for you. You trusted Alfred because you where friends ever sents 4th grade.

"Hay Alfred!" You said.

"Yeah?" He said.

" Can you do a favor for me?"

"Um... yeah sure, what do you need?"

"Can you ask your brother if he could go to the dance with me?"

"What!?" Alfred stared to laugh so hard he feel to the ground.

" Why would you want to go with Matthew to the dance!?"

"Um...because..."

"Lessen..._"he leaned on you. "Matthew... He's not as cool as me...he always walk around with his  
weird looking stuffed poler bare. He barely even talks and people forgets him."

"Maybe because he's shy and your so mean!"

"I'm just telling you the truth."

You jerked his hand away and walked off to find Matthew.

You found Matthew sitting under a tree eating lunch by himself. So you walked up to him and sat next to him.

" Hello Matthew!" You said.

"Oh...hello." He looked at you shyly.

"What are you eating?"

"Um...pancakes."

"That's cool."

He didn't talk for a while just ate but then he spoke once again.

"Look if your here to take my lunch money...then someone already took it..."

"But I'm not here to take your lunch money... I'm here to ask you something."

"Then what's is it?"

"Um...will you know that the dance is coming up and I was wondering if...you like to go with me and be my date?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Matthew thought you where teasing him

"No...! I'm being series Matthew!"

"Will...fine...ill be your date."

You smiled at him.

"Pick me up at 6. Please don't be to late."

"Ok...I promess."

Matthew's POV

I had just got my suite from a used clothed store. And Alfred was there with me but he was there just because he needed one too.

"So _ asked you to the dance , huh?"

How did he find out!?

"How did you know that _ asked me?"

"Because...she asked me earlier if...I could ask you out."

I felt surprised. I did have a crush on _ for a long time she was a jock and I was nerd. She had a crush on me too? That's just, wow.

"Oh...she did?"

"Yeah bro!"

Later that night I got to _'s right on time. I was a little nerves this was my first time I had a date to the dance. What if I do something wrong and she docent like me anymore?

"Hello Matthew!" She said. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her in that pretty dress. It was (f/c) dress with (matching f/c) bow wrapped around her waist.

"Oh...um hi _...!"

"Ready!?"

"Oh...um..oui!"

"Then lets go!" She grabbed my arm and ran out the door.

When we got there it was really crowed. We where sappoust to meet Alfred but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I think he's late..."

Alfred is always late when I meet him anywhere . So this is not the first time.

"Will leats go! I don't feel like waiting any longer for him!" _ then grabbed my hand and dragged me into the schools gym. There was lots of colorful lights flashing everywhere. The DJs is Francis and Antonio.

"Come on Matt! Leats dance!" _ said.

"S-sure!" _ took my hands and started to dance. After the song was over we saw Alfred come in.

"Will looks who's finally here!" _ said.

"Yeah sorry..." Said Alfred.

"Your always late..!"

"Will this time I have a good excuse! There was a lot of traffic!"

_ rolled her eyes.

"Yeah what ever! Come on I'm thirsty."

"Want me to get you something to drink?" I said.

"Yeah! Sure! Thank you Mattie!"

I blushed when she called me Mattie. I walked up to the snack table and saw Gilbert and Elizabeth. Oh grate! Why Gilbert!? Elizabeth didn't really bully me. But I just know something bad is going to happen.

"Hey Matthew!" Said Gilbert.  
I didn't say anything and just grabbed two cups.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I didn't even try to look at his face.  
Gilbert got mad and thew his punch at me. My clothes where now shocked with punch. Gilbert laughed at me and other people did too. I ran outside and took my jacket off. I hope _ did not see but she did. After I ran out _ fallowed me.

"Matthew are you ok!?" _ said.

"Yeah...I'm fine" I lied.

"You don't look ok." She sat down next me and I felt like I wanted to cry. _ pet my head and try to claim me down. Her hands where so warm.

" it's ok Matthew...I'm here for you." _ kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"M-merci..._" I leaned up and kissed _ on the lips. She was surprised at first but milt into the kiss.

"I love you _..."

"I love you too..."


End file.
